She's Not Afraid
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: AU Annabeth and Percy have known each other forever. Percy's told her he loves her a grand total of ten times. Annabeth's reciprocated the sentiment zero times. Why? One-shot. (Based off the song "She's Not Afraid")


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

She's Not Afraid

Annabeth's fifteen. She glances over her shoulder as she silently slides open her bedroom window. Percy's smiling face peers up at her. He beckons her to jump and signals that he'll catch her. Annabeth smiles back and sticks her legs out the window. She doesn't look back as she jumps out.

Within seconds, Percy's arms are around Annabeth, catching her just before she hits the ground. He leans up for a kiss, capturing Annabeth's lips with his. He puts her on her feet. "Nice dress," Percy comments, nodding to Annabeth's low cut dress.

She smirks and points to fingers at her grey eyes. "My eyes are up here, perv," Annabeth teases as she grabs his hand. The two run off to the party a few blocks over.

Annabeth's eighteen. Percy's at a University of North Carolina. Annabeth's at University of Washington State. Still, the two hang out whenever possible. He often ends up Skyping her in her dorm, even though his roommate always teases them. Rumors fly about the two over their respective social media, labeling the pair as "boyfriend and girlfriend." Annabeth's never much liked labels, especially those labels. They insinuate something so deep, so _more_. It's not like she and Percy are in love, they're just…together.

Despite this, when Percy's roommate makes yet another comment about the two being "fuck buddies," Annabeth keeps a smile on her face and still answers Percy's Skype calls. The middle fingers she flips at his roommate are frequent, but always hidden out of camera shot. Percy just giggles at the jokes, if she got defensive, he would get all weird again, like that time back in high school.

"So when's the wedding?" Annabeth's roommate asks with a conspiratorial smile behind her.

Instantly she shut down. On the outside, she tries to keep a cool demeanor. Annabeth brushes the comment off with a laugh. Somehow she turns the subject around, focusing other things. Talks of weddings and engagements and love make Annabeth squeamish.

Annabeth's twenty. She and Percy have been inseparable these past few summer months. You even went to a swim meet and cheered him on. And when they are apart, he will call her and chat every night. The pair rambles about the most nonsensical of things in the late hours of the night. Sometimes the two get real tired; the conversation often gets a little delirious and wacky.

That's when Percy says it. "I love you."

The word tumbles from Annabeth's mouth without any thought. "Whatever," she laughs it off.

Percy sighs deeply over the line. "Seriously, Annabeth. I love you."

Picking at her nails, Annabeth rolls her eyes even though he can't see it. "You don't know what love is, Percy."

Annabeth's twenty-one. Percy's stopped talking to her again. Last week, she received a text from him out of the blue. _I can't do this anymore._ But he's finally back in New York City, and Annabeth is outside his door. She does her signature double rap on the door. Percy answers within seconds. "I said I can't do this anymore," he says, not even bothering with beating around the bush.

With a small roll of her eyes and a charismatic smile, Annabeth talks her way into the flat. "I don't know why you're so fired up, P. Everything's so good between us," she says.

He seems hesitant to reply, because he always gives in. He knows Annabeth's right; _she_ knows she's right. Eventually, he takes Annabeth back and it's like he never told her it was over.

Annabeth is twenty-three. She has known Percy for thirteen years. In that time, the two have snuck out late at night; learned each other's favorites and dislikes; visited different countries, cities, and people; talked to each other about anything and everything on the phone; kissed; gone out on dates; and basically told each other everything. And Percy's told her he loves her a grand total of ten times. Annabeth's reciprocated the sentiment zero times.

It's his birthday. The two have decided just to have a quiet night in, with Annabeth making dinner and a cake for him. Everything goes splendidly and the two end up cuddled together on the couch. "Do you want your present, Percy?" she asks, half hiding her face in his shirt.

Annabeth feels him shift, looking down at her. "I told you not to get me any presents, Annabeth," he says, slightly chastising.

The blonde woman smiles before leaning back so she can see his face. Her hand cups his jaw. "I didn't get you anything," Annabeth says.

His eyes narrow. "Now I'm confused."

Her smile widens. "My birthday present to you?" Annabeth leans forward, her lips mere centimeters away from his. "I love you," she seals the declaration with a kiss.


End file.
